


Italian Fast-Casual Dining

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Italy, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they meet at the Li'l Sebastian shrine and spy on Ann and Tom, Leslie and Ben finally celebrate the day with some roleplay.</p><p>Written for the prompt: Ben and Leslie role play, Ben as an Italian man ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Fast-Casual Dining

"So...Italian men, huh?"

Leslie smiles at Ben's slightly amused expression and tries not to laugh before she answers, "You know, just in theory. Well, it's not really a theory, exactly. But, in practice, I'm much more into sexy campaign managers who figure out all the clues to my valentine's day scavenger hunt."

He frowns a little as he takes his loosened tie off and throws it on the back of his chair. "Oh. Well, about that. Um, full disclosure--I might have had a little help."

"Ron?" Leslie guesses, raising an eyebrow. She's always suspected that Ron loved puzzles.

"And Andy. But, mostly Ron. He's sort of freakishly good solving intricate riddles and clues," Ben tells her, before sitting down on his bed next to her, his shoes quickly kicked to the side.

He takes her hand and laces his fingers with hers and she feels all warm and cozy at the contact.

And even if they didn't have a romantic dinner out--after spying on Ann and Tom, they'd just come here eaten leftover pizza in his messy kitchen, then topped off their wine glasses and brought them back to his room--it's still the best valentines day she can remember having in a long, long time.

"But you got the first clue for the cryptex, right?" Leslie asks, using her free hand to reach down and slip her heels off.

"Um..." Ben says, looking just a bit guilty. "Alright, so that--"

"Ben! A five-letter code that captures the essence of our third date? You couldn't figure--"

"It wasn't fucks," he tells her, laughing just a bit now and she really can't help but join in.

But _fucks_? "No! Of course not. Not for an official Valentine's Day Cryptex."

"Sorry, honey. I'm just not as good at those kinds of things as you are and--"

"It was _Bader_."

He makes a face as he considers her answer.

"Oh. Well," Ben teases, leaning closer so he can kiss her. "Sure. That's completely different then."

When she giggles against his lips, he smiles into it, giving her soft little kisses that quickly grow into more make her reconsider and decide that yep, this is the best valentine's day she's ever had. No contest.

Suck it Timmy in third grade. He had given her a giant chocolate heart and a sloppily colored picture of a raccoon and as of right now, little Timmy has officially slipped down to second place.

"Bellissima," Ben whispers, just before he brushes his lips against her chin, moving down towards her neck.

"What?"

When he pulls back he's grinning again. "I called you bellissima...it means _beautiful_ in Italian."

"I know what it means," Leslie says, eliciting a nod from Ben.

He reaches for both their wine glasses from the bedside table and hands one to her so they can clink stemware.

"So, what brings you here to Italy, bellissima?"

When their eyes meet, Leslie understands instantly what he's doing. It's not like this is her first roleplay rodeo.

Of course her awesome boyfriend is using her Italian men _thing_ (it's not really a thing!) to have a little fun and although Leslie doesn't have time to completely plan out a whole character arc or a backstory, that's okay. She can roll with it.

She can keep this all casual and spontaneous-like.

"Just a tourist. I'm visiting Italy. You know, taking in all the famous Italian sights."

"Welcome. I'm Marco...Ghiradelli," Ben says and then takes another sip of wine, perfectly playing the part of a dashing Italian man that she just met. And sure, his skinny tie and plaid shirt are more Pawnee than Milan, but it's all still working for her.

"Mmmm, like the chocolate."

"Yes. Exactly like the chocolate. And you are..." He trails off, staring at her expectantly. And have Ben's brown eyes ever look so piercing and gooey brownie-like? She doesn't think so.

"Olivia M. Witherspoon," she tells him--thankfully Leslie keeps a list of possible aliases ready to go in her head for situations just like this one.

"Actually, I lied earlier," she says, backtracking a bit, because hell, they may as well do this right. "I'm not just a random, sexy lady-tourist in Italy. I'm a world-famous detective. I'm here investigating a jewel heist, Marco."

"How fascinating," he says, giving her a sultry smirk.

"Yes, I followed all the clues here. To this Italian vineyard where we've just met."

"Well, Olivia, you must let me know if I can assist you in any way. But surely, you have time to enjoy yourself a little first. Before you...investigate this heinous crime," he practically purrs the last few words and wow, this is really working for her.

Especially when Marco is kissing her neck again and nuzzling closer towards her.

"Maybe while you are in my country," he continues, his breath warm against her skin, "we could go out for an intimate dinner for two. I know a little place that makes--"

Don't say it. Don't say it, Leslie thinks, already winding up to start giggling if he goes where she's pretty sure he's heading.

"--a great _cal-a-zone-eh_ ," he says with a thick accent and then licks and gently sucks the skin of her neck, right below her ear. The exact spot that makes her shiver and fine, he may not have gotten all of her riddles and clues today, but he knows exactly where to kiss her neck to make her toes curl and really, that's a much better skill.

"Let me guess...is it the Low Cal Calzone Zone?" Leslie asks, finally erupting into giggles, all while Ben laughs along too and just nuzzles tighter.

He moves his head up to grin at her and like always, she can only stay in character so long. Leslie's still chuckling as she gets up to put both of their wine glasses back on the table again. But instead of sitting back next to him on the bed, she stands in front and hikes her dress up a bit so she can easily straddle his lap, all as his eyes graze over her newly revealed thighs.

"Ah, I see you've heard of it?" Ben comments, hands grabbing hold of her hips easily, like they were made to touch her there.

"It's a whole new spin on Italian fast-casual dining," he finishes, the now familiar phrase making her cackle even more.

And once again, she's struck by how Ben seems so different from the Ben she interacted with over the summer and fall when they had been broken up. Or the Ben she first met when he and Chris had come to town to gut her department's budget with a machete.

That the same Ben who just less than three months ago, would avoid the Parks department and not answer her texts, and when he couldn't avoid her completely, would be all cold and distant in a way that made her want to cry, is now tickling her while she straddles his lap. Laughing and pushing his body into hers and talking to her in a silly, cute Italian accent because he thinks she's got a thing for Italian men.

"And you call _me_ a goofball? Were you always this goofy?" She asks him, her face all close to his, easily slipping out of character.

It happens a lot of times when they do this sort of thing, both of them easily falling in and out of scenarios while they giggle, cuddle, and fuck around the bed.

Ben seems to seriously consider her question. "Yeah, probably. But, I'm really happy now, so I think it comes out a lot more than it used to."

"I'm glad. I'm happy too," she says, resting her forehead against his, their noses touching briefly, before tentatively sliding her lips to his for another kiss. It starts all soft and warm again, Ben meeting her mouth eagerly as his fingertips press lightly into her hips and start moving around to her ass.

"Good." It's a whisper and then he falls back on the bed, taking her with him.

His lower stomach feels all solid beneath her own and as Leslie stretches out on top of him to keep kissing him, his fingers winding through her hair. God, she just missed this so much. Missed all of it--sleeping in the same bed together and having someone to wake up and tell her Yachter Otter dreams to, snuggling up together in the middle of the night, making out after dinner.

If secret dating was exciting and the break-up was unbearable, for-real dating is absolutely life changing.

Her legs are spread wide enough for her to move down his body easily, her black dress bunching up as she goes. When she gets to eye level with the front of his pants, she looks up at him.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing down there, Ms. Witherspooon?"

"Well, Marco. I'm investigating this current situation."

She undoes his belt, all while still smiling, Ben returning her expression with his own silly grin.

"Well, don't be too disappointed, but there aren't any _stolen_ jewels down there. Also, I really wish I knew more Italian right now. I know _ciao bella_ , but I think that's _later, babe_ and I really don't want you to go anywhere."

Leslie laughs as she unzips his pants and undoes the button that will help free his growing erection. "That's okay. Happy valentine's day. And I'm not going anywhere."

After she gets his pants all the way off, his boxers follow (they have little red hearts on them, it's all very very cute and festive), and then she kisses and licks, canvasing the whole area...looking for clues. And well, also trying to make Ben feel good, make him even harder.

"Happy valen....oh. _Mmmmmmm_."

Little kisses and licks give way to more and soon she's sliding her lips around him while touching his lower belly and the soft hair there, his balls, all the places that make him moan and jerk towards her. But when he tugs her up after not too long, she kisses a path, nibbling along his stomach and pulling his plaid shirt up as she goes.

"Oh my god, tights are so complicated," Ben mutters, trying to reach up under her dress, and yeah, he has a point, they kind of are.

After a few attempts just yielding her underwear-covered hips and ass, he groans impatiently and just flips her onto her back, his hands back up under her dress, as he finds the waistband where he left it and tugs down roughly, taking her panties too. Ben's kisses, the ones he places below her belly button that make her groan in anticipation are nothing but tender and patient, in contrast to his hands on her clothing just moments earlier.

And when his palms slide up her thighs and spread her even wider, she lets out a gasp. But even with all this going on, she should really try to remember her backstory a little bit longer.

"Don't think I'm not going to find the jewels eventually, Marco. Even if you try to distract me with your suave and perfect Italian mouth. You know, I have friends. Friends in the FBI like--"

He moves up quickly and puts his hand over her mouth once more, just like he did earlier when she started to yell outside the bar's window while they spied on Ann.

Except this time, she can taste her wetness on his fingers.

"Leslie. _Shhhhhh_. No. We can't mention that during this sort of thing. You know how he has weird super hearing about that."

Her eyes widen.

Crap, he's right. It's true, all someone needs to do is mention Burt Macklin and it seems like Andy just appears, in sunglasses and his FBI jacket all ready to go. And right now, Ben's roommate showing up would definitely not be a good idea...not while Ben's got her tights pushed all the way off one leg and hanging around the other knee with her half-off panties (also with little red hearts--they holiday coordinated underwear this morning) and her dress ruched up around her stomach, his mouth busy between her legs.

She can't even imagine what kind of song Andy would write about this.

Leslie nods and he slowly moves his hand, but not before she licks against his skin to taste herself. She's rewarded with a moan and a very turned on expression on her Italian lover's face.

"Fuck, babe. That is so sexy."

" _Mmmmmm_." It kind of really is, she agrees.

"Alright. We need to get you naked. And then I'm going to get back to what I was doing and whisper every Italian word I can think of to you."

"I thought you didn't know any--"

"I don't. It's mostly going to be food, but I figure it'll be appropriate since I'll be eating you out at the time."

Well, okay, then.

They both work to get her dress and bra off, which is quickly followed but his plaid shirt. Getting naked with Ben is one of her absolute favorite activities, whether it's a special holiday or just a regular Thursday night. Or maybe even a sneaky mid-day break on a Tuesday--a _nooner_.

When he settles back between her thighs, true to his word she catches a sexily whispered _tortellini_ , a _ravioli_ , and then a _cannoli_ , which make her laugh, but then Ben is using his tongue for much more than forming words. He's using it to bathe her lips and opening, flick against her clit and practically devour her, making her grind against his face and come in panted breaths and what he's told her before are _very sexy squeaks_.

Minutes later, when he pushes inside, thrusting slow and deep, he fills her completely.

"Will you be my _valentino_?" Ben asks her, slowing down to rock his hips against hers, Leslie's legs sliding up higher on his back.

She has to laugh a little at his phrasing, all while he grips her tighter and stills, waiting for her answer.

"Yes. Of course I will. And you're mine, right?"

"I never want to be anything else again."

The orgasm that eventually rolls through her is smaller than earlier, but just as pleasurable. How could it not be with Ben inside her, moving against her, and surrounding her in a warm, wonderful cocoon of feelings and sensations? He's not too far behind her, finishing with fast thrusts and groans, his one hand down near where they're joined, touching along her inner thigh so he can feel where their bodies come together.

The cuddling starts almost immediately, even though her head is wedged between the nightstand and his pillow and Ben has settled to the side, half on top, half next to her, the sticky wetness already soaking into his comforter.

"Is it weird that I kind of want cannoli now?" Ben asks lazily into her shoulder.

"No," she turns towards him, a huge smile on her face. "No. I really want dessert too. Ohhhh, maybe some tiramisu or something. Some gelato?"

"Mmmmm. Biscotti."

"What do you think Marco, should we maybe get dressed again and go find some dessert somewhere. Then we can come back here and I'll solve this crime."

Ben snorts in amusement.

"Hey, do you think _Tart of Darkness_ is still open this late?" he asks, although he makes no move to get up or get dressed. "And maybe I'll just give you the slip while you're busy with your dessert, Olivia. I know we've just met, but I can only imagine how distracted you get when there's chocolate and whipped cream in front of you."


End file.
